1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor laser and, in particular, to a semiconductor laser capable of emitting blue to green light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in order to improve the recording density of optical discs and the resolution of laser printers, semiconductor lasers capable of emitting light of a short wavelength are increasingly desired, and there are active researches to realize them.
As a material for manufacturing such a semiconductor laser for emitting light of a short wavelength, II-VI compound semiconductors have been remarked. There are recent reports that a semiconductor laser capable of emitting blue to green light with a wavelength of 490 to 520 nm has been realized by making cladding layers of a ZnSSe compound semiconductor which is one of II-VI compound semiconductors (for example, in Nikkei Electronics, Apr. 27, 1992, No. 552, pp. 90 to 91.)